Carlo Gambino
Carlo Gambino was born on August 24th 1902 and arrived on the American shores through New York, in search of a family and was quickly recruited by the Chicago Crime Family, The Cult. Mentored closely and with great effect by the then Boss, Harvey Madson, Carlo rose through the ranks in minimum time and soon became a notable member and at the rank of Earner.He proposed and constructed an idea that would become the future business arrangements for the Chicago Business District. God Himself appoitned Carlo as the Chicago Business District Manager and the scheme brought in a weekly profit of around 32 million dollars, with no expendature and combining this with his other tribute, became the highest cash earner at that time within the family. This helped propel Gambino's future within the family and again with minimum timing , the books were opened for further membership and Carlo Gambino became a Made Man. Now as a Made Man, Carlo quietened down off of the main stream and honed the other skills that came naturally to him, coming for a long line of hitters, (TheEvilMan, Tony-Montana and Lefty2Guns)Carlo quickly became the man of choice to sort internal and external problems for the family. It was around this time the country saw the fall of the then, Los Angeles Family run by MJVodka, a former Cult member, which left the city and others, empty and vacant for others to expand. The Commission, authed the set up in the following cities with its members: ClaudioMilano = Los Angeles New York = Havey-Madson Dallas = MalcolmX Wes = Atlanta It was yet again in minimum timing that Carlo Gambino was ranked to Caporegime and his postion within the family progressed, due to the recent departures. His loyalty and money making abilities saw him positioned as the family Underboss and was assigned to oversee the families earnings and tribute aswell as upkeep his current roles. It was only a few days later that Machine_Gun_Kelly was gunned down by a Police Sergeant and a hole with in the family was left. God_Himself then saw fit with Gambino's development to fulfil the position of Right Hand Man The coming days proved to be the most eventful for Carlo as whilst he was at his Chicago home, he received a latter asking for the location of the family Boss Claudio Milano. Carlo had business to see to in Dallas and boarded the train to head there, only to alight and find him self of the middle of a shootout between Miami East Coast Enterprise leader VitoCorleone. Carlo watched and witnessed as Claudio could not hit Vito and vice versa, so Claudio turned his aim to Carlo, Carlo took refuge behind a nearby bench as four shots echoed out around him, one hitting his bodyguard who returned fire and wounded Claudio significantly. The Bodyguard seemed out of action and with a gun in hand Carlo returned fire, firing from his now stable position he hit a target. Sandro… One of Claudio’s men jumped from the arriving train and took the bullet to the forehead, dropping a small fortune of 14 Million Dollars. Although not the intended target Carlo reloaded his revolver and it was as he did a shadowed figure stood over Carlo. It was Claudio, he fired a shot aimed for Gambino but missed and Carlo saw the opportunity to return fire and did so with deadly accuracy. Claudio fell with a fatal wound to the throat, which exited, through the back of his head. The Capo had fallen and in turn ended the families’ future in Los Angeles. The death instantly started an investigation from the countries Federal Bureau of Investigations and ProfaciA for a totally separate matter has been detained for questioning. This left Carlo as Don God_Himself’s choice to step in as the family’s temporary Consigliere and family number 2. Carlo retained as the family number 2 after a full time appointment until the rank of Consigliere, God Himself was promoted to Godfather and retired. Carlo started his own family in his name and took the reins as the lead family in Chicago. Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso